It Wasn't Meant To Be
by Butterflyfireworks96
Summary: Rose Weasly and Scorpius Malfoy are best friends, but is love an option in their relationship?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters even though I wish I did.

"Hey, what the hell, watch were you're going!" I snapped

"Sorry," she whimpered as she scurried off to her class, clutching her books.

"Scorp, come on, be nice, she's only a first year, afraid of sixth years."

I groaned, "But it's so fun." He chuckled.

"Oh yah sure, remember how James treated you? It didn't feel so good did it?"

She was always right even when I didn't want her to be. She was my best gal mate and always reminded me how wrong I was about the world. "Rose, you and I both know that James hates me, even though we're mates."

She chuckled, "Yah true, but now I have something over you, and its called blackmail, ever heard of it? Of course you have, you do it all the time."

It was true whenever I did something to piss Rose off she'd go cry into one of her cousins or some male relative and send them to beat me up. I swear that family is so close, it's like their panties were sewn together at the waist.

We were walking towards the courtyard to hang out during our free period. Rose like usual had a book in her hands, it was about some orphan in some place who was poor. I didn't try to understand it because there would be a new one in her hands tomorrow.

"Why don't you ever talk to me?" I asked.

"We're hanging out right now aren't we?"

I nodded, "but you're reading a stupid book. I want to talk." I paused. "Not about the book" I added.

She groaned, "It's a good book, and it's not stupid, it's called Jane Erye." She rolled her eyes, sitting on a nearby bench, beginning to read.

The way her red hair draped over her shoulders and crawled down her back put me in a trance. Her dark blue eyes analyzed the page with care. I couldn't believe I thought she was attractive. BAD Scorpius! BAD! But she' so cute the way her mind wanders into other worlds reading about "boring" people.

I trotted off the other way putting my head in my hands, accidentally bumping into someone. "Sorry," I murmured. I looked up to see Scott Longbottom.

His shaggy brown hair fell into his blue eyes. His muscles tensed, "Watch it prick." He shouted pushing me aside. Well what happened to him this summer, he used to be the little nerd in the library. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I walked into the Slythern common room flouncing on a chair. I picked up a potions text book and flipped to the back reading the questions to try and study for my mid terms. At least tomorrow I had a study session planed with Rose in the library.

"Do you understand it now?" Rose had her hair in a tight bun atop her head. A few strands fell down from it, landing on her neck. I was so distracted by her beauty to concentrate on Potions.

"Um, yah I guess." Rose's expression changed, from helpful to irritated. "I'm sorry just distracted."

"You want to talk about it?" She questioned.

"Well, there's this girl, she's beautiful and really sweat, but I don't know how to tell her I like her without her hating me and not wanting to be my friend." I sighed grabbing my books and walking away.

"Scorp," she stopped me with a slim hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel, there's this guy who is really strong and smart, but I can't tell him. You have to share your feelings first, then maybe she'll share the same feelings for you."

"Thanks," I grunted. I trotted down the hall and could hear her feet following after me. I ran up to my house.

"Password?" The prorate asked.

"Tarantula legs." The door opened to the common room. I ran up the stairs and rushed into my dormitory, flounced on my bed and pulled out my diary. Yes I have a diary don't judge! I wondered what Rose was doing right now, most likely sitting in the Ravenclaw common room studying or reading a new book.

The next morning I walked down the hall to my Defense against the Dark Arts class to be stopped by none other than Scott Longbottom. "Longbottom!" I boomed. "Will you please stop stalking Rose?"

Scott walked up towards Rose and smirked. "Sorry Malfoy, She's my gal, haven't you heard? Oh no you didn't because you were too busy writing in your diary." He chuckled deeply.

He twirled Rose around and pushed her up against the nearest wall sticking his tongue down her throat. At first she seemed surprised them moved simultaneously with him lips.

I was appalled. "Get off her!" I roared pulling is life sucking lips off my best friend. I punched him in the mouth and he glared, flipping me off and walking away.

Rose turned toward me looking furious. "What the hell, Malfoy." She never called me by my last name. "He's my boyfriend and I can snog him all I want!"

"Well you know what, I really like you and I don't know what to say so here goes" I pulled her into my embrace and kissed her with all of my heart, when I felt like passing out I kept kissing her.

She pushed out of my grasp. "I can't do this, I'm sorry." I watched her run down the corridor and vanish out of my sight.

"Rose, I'm sorry. It was your advice."

I guess it wasn't meant to be… My heart sank as I walked back to my class.


End file.
